


Carry On

by winterwaters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Some angst, of course there's fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title and work inspired by Carry On by fun. - especially the following lyrics:</p><p>"Lay your clothes down on the floor<br/>Close the door<br/>Hold the phone<br/>Show me how<br/>No one's ever gonna stop us now."</p><p>This is based on TV canon events through 3x08. Future-fic. Arya helps Gendry get rid of Melisandre's ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for plot. I really did. I hope it worked. It dissolved into fluff at the very end (who's surprised).

Arya marched into their room and all but slammed the door. Gendry looked up at her in anger, but stubbornly remained where he was, blue eyes defiant.

“What the hell was that?” she demanded. 

He didn’t reply, just kept putting things into his bag.

“Gendry. You don’t get to come to blows with someone and then just head off without an explanation.”

“He deserved it,” he said evenly, finishing and standing up to face her. 

“For what? Talking to me?”

Gendry let out a short laugh. “He didn’t want to just talk.”

“So? Since when do you get to decide who I spend time with?”

A pained look crossed his face. “Is that what this is about? You _wanted_ him?”

She threw up her hands. “No, you stupid oaf, I’ve only ever wanted _you_. But since you won’t even touch me, I thought that option was long gone.” 

His eyes widened as her words settled in, and his hands balled into fists by his side. Then he let out a sigh and sat heavily on the bed, his hands clasped in front of him, and Arya felt her anger leave her as quickly as it had come.

She crossed the room, coming to stand directly in front of him as close as she could. 

“Gendry.” Her voice was soft, but he still didn’t look up. “Gendry, please, look at me,” she asked again, and this time his head lifted, his eyes dragging up her body until they met hers.

“You’re right,” he said tiredly. “I had no right…”

“But you did it anyways. Why?”

“You know why.” 

She studied him, unsure what to believe. “But…you won’t even touch me.”

“I can’t.” His blue eyes were pained. “Every time I think about it, _she’s_ there.”

Arya’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the witch. She stepped between his legs and put a hand on his cheek. He did his best not to flinch, but she noticed the movement anyways. “Gods. She really messed you up.” It wasn’t a question.

He rubbed a hand over his face. “Whenever I close my eyes, she’s there. Hell, half the time I think I see her when my eyes are wide open. I don’t…I don’t know how to get away.” 

“Let me help you,” Arya implored. “We can get her out of your head. Together.” 

He looked at her sadly. “I don’t know how.” 

Arya pressed her forehead to his for a long moment before pulling away, going to bolt the door shut and then returning to stand in front of him.

“Let’s start with this. Do you want me?” Despite her steady voice, she found herself nervously awaiting his answer.

His blue eyes darkened as they roamed over her. “Yes,” he said hoarsely. “Of course, yes.”

The honesty in his voice made her light-headed for a moment, but she pushed it down. This, right now, was for him. 

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her tunic over her head. Not pausing, she tugged off her boots and slid out of her leggings. As he stared at her, she removed her smallclothes, leaving herself bare to him. She nearly unraveled her braid, too, wanting her hair to provide some form of cover, then thought better of it.

She needed him to see it. To see the flush spread in her cheeks and chest, how her nipples tightened under his gaze, how her legs shifted with a growing wetness, and how every hair on her body was standing up as his eyes traveled over her. She wanted him to see that her reaction was no game, only truth.

“Arya.” His voice was reverent, but she still heard the fear behind it.

“You want me?” She asked again, and he nodded. “Then what are you waiting for? I’m yours.” She smiled at him, though her voice wavered, and she realized belatedly that he might not be the only one who was scared. 

He looked at her for a long time, and she looked back, not pushing him. Finally, he stood up and walked to her slowly. His hand came up and shaking fingers traced her face, down her neck and over the curve of her shoulders. Her skin was on fire where he touched her, and she wondered if he could tell.

Then it was as if something snapped in both of them. His arms went around her tightly, his mouth hot on hers. She kissed him back fiercely, fingers clutching at his clothes. Her bare skin against his fully clothed body made her head swim. His hands were everywhere on her body, one cupping her neck and the other trailing slowly down her spine, tracing the curve of her bottom before trailing back up the front. She moaned into his mouth and his tongue met hers.

She fought down the urge to remove his clothes and push him towards the bed. He needed to want it. It had to be his choice.

His mouth left hers to kiss down her neck, and she was grateful for the arm he had wrapped around her waist, her legs suddenly unsteady. When his hand trailed down to toy with her breast, his name left her lips on a sigh. The same hand continued down to the dark hair between her legs and he hesitated. She pushed against him, making his finger sink into her warmth.

He groaned against her shoulder as he felt her wetness, proof that she wanted him just as much. He turned them, walking her backwards until she felt her legs hit the bed. Her mouth left his as his hands pressed her down, and she lay staring up at him. 

Then he removed his vest and tunic, and her mouth went dry at the sight of his bare shoulders and torso. She willed herself to stay still, simply watching him instead of sitting up to help like she so wanted to. He hopped from foot to foot, trying to kick off his shoes while his hands fumbled with his trousers, and Arya couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. He grinned sheepishly back at her and slowed his movements, removing one article of clothing at a time until finally he was pushing his pants off, leaving him as bare as her.

He stood there, much as she had, letting her look at him. When she held out her hand, he smiled softly and took it, coming to rest atop her. His eyes closed at the feel of their bodies touching without any barrier, and she couldn’t help but rock her hips up, feeling his hardness pressing against her. 

Any other time, she would have taken his cock and pressed it against her wetness, guiding him in. Instead, her hands roamed over the muscles in his shoulders and back, raking and caressing as she lifted her head to kiss him again. When she tugged on his hair, he pulled back sharply, his eyes clouded, but she didn’t stop her movements.

“It’s me,” she whispered. “It’s just Arya. Your Arya.” She bit his jaw, pressing kisses everywhere she could reach, making sure to leave her own marks. Then his mouth found hers again and he kissed her slowly, softly, and she knew he was back. She wrapped her arms around him entirely, wanting to get as close as possible. 

He broke off after a minute, his eyes meeting hers in a silent question. Her hand cupped his cheek in answer, and he turned to press a kiss into her palm before placing himself at her entrance. Her eyes closed as he entered her, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck as his thick length filled her completely. 

She felt him shaking and opened her eyes, realizing he was trying to hold himself back to set a slow pace for her.

“Gendry,” she made her voice demanding even though she was now shaking, too. “I’m not going to break. Go.” 

She felt his lips curve briefly against her neck before his control left him, and his hips began to piston into her, her name spilling from his lips repeatedly. She gasped at the feeling of him driving into her, creating delicious friction as his cock rammed into her. 

She twisted her head, tugging on his hair to pull him up for a kiss as she clenched around him. His fingers tightened on her hips, and she knew there would be marks. Good, she thought. He needed to remember this. Then his hand was pressing down on her where they were joined and her mind went blank, forgetting nearly everything but his name as she peaked. 

His hips jerked into hers a final time and he came with a shout against her neck, collapsing on top of her. After a few minutes, he pulled back, resting his weight on his elbows and gazing down at her.

He stroked her cheek softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“What could you possibly be sorry for right now?” She asked, still dazed.

He chuckled softly, and she felt immensely proud for being the one to make him do so. 

Then he said, “I’m sorry that didn’t happen sooner.”

She shifted to get a better look at his face, then moaned at the feeling of him still inside her. “I’ll tell you what. Just promise me we’ll do that again,” she said lazily, startling a laugh out of him. His chest rumbled against hers as he laughed freely, and it struck her how much she’d missed his smile. 

He pulled out of her, grinning again when she made a disappointed noise, and retrieved his tunic and pants from the floor. He gave his shirt to her as he pulled on his trousers, then crawled into bed again, pulling her close without hesitation. 

She pushed her bare leg in between one of his, her arm wrapping around his waist. They lay there for some time, talking and touching and teasing and learning, until Gendry’s eyes finally closed and his breathing evened out. Arya watched his chest rise and fall for a few minutes longer until she felt her eyelids droop and gave in to sleep also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she woke up hours later in the dark, she was still surrounded by his body. His soft snores made her smile, and she tucked her head back into his shoulder, letting sleep overtake her once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time she awoke, something was tickling her neck. Bright blue eyes gazed back at her before he kissed down her jaw, his stubble against her skin making her grin.

“Hello,” she said drowsily. “Sleep well?”

His head came up and he kissed her softly. “Best sleep I’ve had in weeks. You?”

She nodded in agreement, stretching lazily and grinning at his moan as she purposely brushed against his hardness. His hand slid under her shirt, tweaking her nipple in response, and her back arched.

“Well now you’ve done it,” he told her. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to keep my hands off you.” 

“That is excellent news.”


End file.
